Life goes on
by lobbyskids2
Summary: This story picks up immediately after Voldemort's body hits the ground and is mainly about Harry and Ginny reconnecting after the battle. Ginny means more to Harry than anyone or at least she is special to him in a way that no one else is and this story is about Harry finally getting that happiness he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Life goes on

Voldemort's body hit the floor with a dull almost anticlimactic thud. His pale snakelike face bore the expression of absolute shock as his eyes rolled upwards into his head. The sun was now blazing in through the windows and lit harry like a spotlight giving him an ethereal glow.

The room around him exploded with cheers of jubilation and euphoria. Relief and an unbelieving awe at the feat that he and his friends had just achieved now washed over harry as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Before he could even take a second to gather himself he was wrenched up by Ron and Hermione who were both hugging him and crying with joy. "We knew you could do it Harry" said Hermione with tears streaming down her face. "You did it." Ron shouted over and over in his ear. "No, we did it" replied harry, voice heavy with emotion.

He was pulled into a bone crushing hug from who at first he thought was Mrs Weasley but was surprised to find that it was a much younger Miss Weasley. He hugged Ginny back as tightly as he could and buried his face in her hair. She no longer smelt the same. She smelt of her usually flowery scent but it was mingled with blood and the smell of smoke and burning. He didn't want to let her go but he was being dragged into the crowd of people who had watched his defeat of Voldemort and all wanted to touch the boy who still lived.

People were chanting his name as they enclosed on him. He was hugged by all the Weasleys, (Mrs Weasley ensuring she almost crushed him half to death before releasing him) Professors Mcgonagall, Flitwick and sprout, his old quidditch team and hundreds of others. People where shaking his hand and patting him on the back, some of the girls even kissed him despite his protests that he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

He finally made it out of the crowd and walked out of the great hall into the small chamber before the entrance. He felt rather overwhelmed all of a sudden and did not quite know how to process his feelings. He felt rather torn between the happiness he felt at it all being over and immense crushing welt of sadness that he had lost so many of his friends. Fred, Lupin Tonks, Colin Creevey and so many more that he had known.

He could not feel one without the other and he just wanted to feel nothing for a least a little while just so he could manage himself.

There were still a few things he still had to do however.

"Harry where are you going?" said a voice behind him. It was Ron accompanied by Hermione.

"I'm just going up to Dumbledore's office, there are a few loose ends we need to tie up. Are you coming?" Harry said with sombre smile.

"Yes of course we are" said Hermione" we followed you this far didn't we?"

As they walked through battered castle he could hear the portraits shouting out their congratulations and thanks. Harry mused to himself that it felt oddly of a street parade as they made their way to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The entrance was open and they proceeded up the spiral staircase.

The three of them walked through the door and where immediately hit with a wall of sound. It scared the life out of harry as it was almost like the battle had recommenced and a second wave of death eaters were charging at him but he soon realised that it was applause.

The portraits on the walls that had been previously empty were now reoccupied with their residents and were all beaming at him Ron and Hermione and clapping their hands. He looked over at Dumbledore's portrait who was smiling the widest of them all and he walked other to him.

"I am so proud of you" said the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor, I couldn't have done any of this without you".

"There's still the matter of the thing that was hidden in the snitch though. I Left it in the forest and I don't want to go back for it, do you agree?"

"My boy I do" Said Dumbledore with an approving nod.

"but I'm going to keep Ignotus's present though" said Harry.

"Of course my boy it is yours to keep until of course you wish to pass it on."

"I don't want the wand though."

"WHAT, YOUR JOKING!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"I just want my old wand back and the elder wand just seems more trouble than it's worth" said Harry.

"Well I agree" said Hermione. "I think it's too powerful and too dangerous to keep and besides you don't want any more people trying to kill you do you".

Harry nodded.

Ron looked disappointed but pacified at this.

"I'm going to put it back where it belongs, where Voldemort stole it from and as long as I die a natural death the chain of owners should be broken wont it?"

Again Dumbledore nodded his approval

"I just need to do one spell with it though" and he pulled the mokeskin pouch out from around his neck and reached in with his hand and withdrew the broken phoenix feather wand that he had bought at Ollivander's all those years ago.

He laid his broken wand on Dumbledore's desk and pointed the elder wand at it. Harry drew in a deep breath and said "Reparo". The two parts of the wand that previously where only connected by a small thread where immediately fused back together with a bright golden light. Harry released a long sigh of relief.

The sun was now shining into the office and the new day was now upon them.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now" said Harry.

The exhaustion of the previous night's battle had clung to him like a weighted diving suit ever since the adrenalin of killing Voldemort had worn off.

A wiser decision would have been to go and visit Madam Pomfrey and have himself examined, he had after all survived another killing curse and he wasn't entirely sure he didn't just die and come back to life. He decided not to go as Madam Pomfrey must surely have enough on her plate at the moment.

"Well I need to, to go and be with Fred and the others" said Ron his voice becoming high pitched.

Harry suddenly felt a pang of grief and remorse at the mention of Fred's name. If only he had done things differently he thought to himself, a great many people needn't have died last night.

Hermione took hold of Ron's arm and rested her head on his shoulder in support. She looked exhausted herself. He was happy for them. It had taken Ron and Hermione years to admit their feelings for each other and now they had finally overcome that barrier. He wondered if their relationship would mean an end to the trio, since he suspected they would want much more time alone from now on.

He thought of his own relationship with Ginny and how they were going to rekindle it after a year of separation. He hoped that she still felt the same way about him after he had left her to go find horcruxes.

Harry wanted to go straight to her immediately but his own tiredness and consideration for her just losing her brother prevented him from doing this. There would be time to talk later he told himself.

He walked up to Ron and Hermione who were still holding each other and put his arms around the both of them. They joined together in a three-person hug. When they broke away they each had tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces. It was over, all over.

"Harry you scared the life out of us when… when we thought he had killed you" Said Hermione.

It was then that Harry realised that he hadn't told them about what he had seen in the Pensieve.

He told them about how snape had loved his mother since childhood, and how Snape had come to Dumbledore when he had learned that it was Lilly that was being targeted by Voldemort because of the prophecy that Snape had relayed to him. Harry hesitated when he got to the part concerning the horcrux that was inside him and how he thought he would have to let Voldemort kill him for it to be destroyed.

He found the words and told them.

As he was explaining this part Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and Ron looked at him open mouthed wearing an expression of shock on his face.

"Harry I…" Ron began but his words stuck in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell us" Ron resumed.

"You both would have tried to stop me and I probably would have let you" Said Harry meekly.

"Yer your right we would have".

Hermione was still staring at him in silence but then she burst into tears and hugged Harry again, this time even tighter. "You fool, you brave stupid fool".

Harry laughed. "Yer well I'm not denying I was a fool but it worked didn't it. It worked!" He said triumphantly.

The three of them where now smiling and the conversation tapered into a relaxed silence.

"I really do need to get some sleep now" Harry said wearily.

"Make sure you see Madam Pomfrey first Harry you look awful" Hermione supplied.

"Yer mate I've never seen you look so battered" Ron added.

"I'm fine I just need to sleep for a month" he said and he yawned as if to prove his point.

"Harry I really thi..."

"Im fine Hermione, really I'm just need some sleep" Harry interrupted.

"He's alright Mione just leave him be" Said Ron coming to Harry's defense.

Harry left Ron and Hermione when they got to staircase leading to Gryffindor tower. "I'll see the both of you later, all I need right now is some sleep but tell the others I'm fine and tell Ginny that I will come and see her."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded their understanding and left him on the staircase. Harry walked up the stairs to the painting of the fat lady who smiled at him.

"Hello, Um do you think you can let me in? I haven't got the password or anthythi…" but he was interrupted. "Don't be silly dear of course you can go in" said the fat lady kindly.

"Thanks" said Harry with a small grin as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

It was pretty much deserted as Harry had expected. Everyone was still downstairs or evacuated to safety. He missed this place so much when he was on the run this year. This was the only home he had ever known save the Burrow but he spent less time there than he did here.

Harry walked across the room and climbed the staircase to his dorm wondering if there would even be a bed for him as he hadn't been at Hogwarts in what seemed like ages. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his bed hadn't been touched so it seemed and a few of his possessions where still present on the side table. He kicked off his tattered and worn shoes and pulled of his sweat and blood drenched clothes.

He thought maybe he should have a shower before he got into bed but anything but sweet oblivion seemed far too taxing at the moment.

He climbed into his bed and under the quilt. As soon as his head hit the pillow Harry was out like a light and for the second time that day the world was gone.

In the blackness of a dreamless sleep a small voice could be heard. Harry's unconscious mind couldn't quite make out what it was saying as it was so distant, so faint but it was gradually growing less distant and less faint.

"Harry".

Someone familiar was calling out to him in the darkness, they were getting closer.

"Harry wake up".

He could swear he knew who this was but his mind wasn't quite up to the task. He didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant answering questions. It meant remembering things he didn't want to remember right now.

"Harry it's time to wake up".

The voice was much louder now and Harry was finding it more difficult to ignore. Why couldn't the voice just leave him be. He was happy this way.

He felt a pair of soft hands close around his shoulders. They started to gently shake him.

"Harry wake up, It's time to get up".

He knew this voice it was…

Harry opened his eyes and was confronted by a reddish blur. His glasses slid onto his face apparently by the same hands that where shaking him only moments ago.

As his vision sharpened the red blur focused into the face of someone who he had longed to see since setting off to hunt horecruxes a year ago. Someone who he had only seen fleetingly in the last day or two and who he had missed very very much.

It was Ginny.

"Ginny" was all Harry could vocalise with his parched mouth.

"Welcome to the world of the living… again I suppose. You've been asleep for over twelve hours".

Ginny held a cup of water up to Harry's lips.

He sipped the water as best he could but his throat and mouth were so dry it was difficult.

"Thanks" he gasped as she took the cup away from his mouth.

She smiled at him. "We had to change you out of your clothes and dress you in some pyjamas" .

"What?"

" Don't worry mum made me leave the room when your trousers came off" Ginny giggled softly.

"Well thanks I suppose. I don't really know what to think of your mum seeing me naked" Harry said sharply.

They both burst out laughing at this remark and Harry was starting to feel a little better. It was like old times and he had longed to hear that laugh. It was short lived as his laughter turned to dry coughing.

"Here have some more water" she said holding the cup to his face again.

Harry drank some more and was grateful Ginny was here to help him because it seemed his body was in a worse condition than he thought.

"How are…. the others?" He said anxiously as he want sure he wanted to know.

"Oh well, there all very distraught obviously but since it's all over now its bitter sweet really. It will be ok now though because of you harry, because you saved us".

"It wasn't just me, Both Ron and Hermione deserve more credit than I do, I just happened to be the one Voldemort wanted dead the most".

"That's not true and you know it" She said "We would all be dead if you hadn't done what you did".

Not everyone survived though, said a small voice in his head not everyone.

"I'm so sorry about… about Fred" he said weakly not meeting her gaze.

"We all loved him, I don't know what we're going to do without him". Ginny's voice trembled slightly.

"And poor George, how is he going to cope, he's never been separated from Fred".

If only you had found the diadem sooner. If only you hadn't wasted so much time the voice said.

In the silence that followed Ginny seemed to guess what Harry was thinking. She knew him too well.

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself for this Harry Potter" she said sharply. "You did more than anyone could have asked of you and thank Merlin you did otherwise I might have lost lot more people I love".

Harry looked up at her, clearly surprised at her apparent ability to read his thoughts and the conviction in her voice. He didn't quite believe that he was wasn't to blame for all the suffering resulting from Fred's death but her loyalty meant more to him than he could ever tell her.

He wanted nothing more than to be close to her and to hold her right now and sure enough Ginny again must have read his mind because the distance between them closed when Ginny lent over him and wrapped her arms around him as he laid there in bed.

There was a tickling sensation as her long red hair brushed across his cheeks. He turned his head and kissed her on the lips for the first time since his birthday last year. She was right when she had given him his birthday present, she wanted to give him something of her to remember her by. He remembered her all right, the feeling of her lips on his.

When they parted Harry pulled her into bed beside him and held her tight against himself guarding her jealously against any external force that might deprive her from him.

She nuzzled her head between his shoulder and his neck and clung on to his other shoulder with her hand and wrapped one of her legs around his possessively.

They laid in silence for several minutes and Harry realised that this had been the longest they had spent together since he left the burrow a year ago.

Ginny was to first to break the silence "It broke my heart seeing you there, limp in Hagrid's arms".

"I don't know how you survived but when I saw you throw off your cloak I didn't dare believe" There were tears beginning to form in her eyes but she looked away trying to hide them.

Harry put his hand on her cheek and gently turned her face to look him in the eyes.

"When I was in the forest, I mean when I was standing there in front of Voldemort waiting to die, you where the last thing I thought of, I wanted to be with you again so badly I don't think even death had the heart to try and stop me".

Ginny sniffed and buried her face into his shoulder again and he held her there by placing his hand on the back of her head. Harry thought that perhaps he shouldn't have told her that. Sweet as it was he really didn't want to cause her more pain but he wanted her to know how much she truly meant to him.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes with hers and Harry saw that hard blazing look that he had come to know so well. She kissed him on the lips again and she positioned herself on top of him seemingly forgetting he was still injured. Harry did feel his stiff muscles contract painfully but he didn't care, he had his Ginny and that was worth more than any amount of pain he had to endure.

When they broke apart she looked at him for a while and said with a little smile "We have a lot of lost time to make up for don't we?"

"All the time in the world now I suppose. It feels weird now that it's all over, like it's too good to be true" said Harry.

"I know what you mean".

Just then the door to the dormitory opened and Mrs Weasley walked in holding a stack of clean clothes. She looked at her daughter lying there next to Harry and smiled.

"I'll just pop these fresh clothes down here on the chair for you Harry"

"Uhh thanks Mrs Weasley" said Harry feeling slightly embarrassed.

He felt a bit uncomfortable that Mrs Weasley had walked in on him and her daughter lying next to each other on his bed but she gave no sign of resistance to it.

"I'll just give you two some privacy" and she shot a rather strange look at Ginny.

"Behave yourself dear" was all she said and then she quietly left the room, closing the door as she went.

"Oh of course if there is any misbehaviour it would be solely my fault" Ginny said huffily.

"Well I think she just didn't want her only daughter taking advantage of a poor injured orphan boy" replied Harry playfully.

Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Oi that hurt!"

"Good you deserve it. You know you can't do anything wrong in mum's eyes, even though you're practically a son to her and you've seen how she can be with the rest of us".

"Well I'm not complaining; you should see how the Dursleys treat me when I'm staying with them".

"Yes I've heard about that" Said Ginny with just a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Just another thing that's changed now Voldemorts dead, I don't have to live with them anymore" He said.

"Does that mean you're coming to live with us?"

"Oh I expect so; I might spend some time at Grimmauld place if I can ever stand to be there for more than 10 minutes."

"Why would you want to live in that mangy old house with kreacher?" She asked incredulously.

Harry laughed

"It's not as bad as it used to be and Kreachers attitude has improved a lot recently."

He quickly filled Ginny in about the events that happened after he dissaperated from the wedding. He told her about how he Ron and Hermione had won over Kreachers affections by giving him a black family heirloom and how Kreacher had been cleaning and cooking especially well before they had accidentally took a death eater beyond the protective enchantments. He would have to ask Kreacher about what happened at some point.

"I would rather stay at the burrow for the foreseeable future" He said in conclusion.

"Good, because I'm never letting you out of my sight again" said Ginny as she played with his messy hair.

"I don't intend to leave your sight" Harry said whilst he stared up into her beautiful eyes.

The next hour or so past with more kissing and more swapping stories about what went on in each other's lives when Harry was on the run. He didn't mention though how Ron had stormed off into the night after that fight they had, he thought he would let Ron explain that part if he ever wanted to.

As the conversation wound down Harry began to feel the aches and pains return. Small price to pay he thought to himself.

"I'm still feeling really weak; I think I'm going to drop off any second" Harry said sleepily.

"Go right ahead, I'm not going anywhere" said Ginny indifferently.

"I know you're not" and he kissed her full on the lips and laid his head back down on the pillow.

As Ginny laid next to him, casually stroking his head Harry felt the pull of sleep take him. He felt content and knew that this time he would dream and that she would be right next to him until he awoke.

A/N

Well I know its only one chapter but it did actually take me two weeks to write because I kept having to chop bits off or add bits in. This is my first fan fiction by the way so take that into consideration if you review. I would love some constructive criticism though. The aim of this little project for me is to left the story end with more substance. I'm sure we all want to know what its like for Harry after he saved the wizarding world. If people like this I will be writing more chapters and hopefully much quicker as I sharpen my skills a bit.

I'm really looking forward to writing about when Harry and Ginny meet Teddy Lupin for the first time, I think it will be so sweet and sad at the same time.

Anyway really hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day when Harry awoke, the exhaustion of the battle had really depleted him and he had slept on and off for over a day. When he had awoken it was to the feeling of fresh air blowing across his face through an open window.

As he laid there in his warm bed he could feel something across his chest and legs weighing him down slightly as he tried to move. Turning his head slightly he caught the sight of a long mane of beautiful red hair poking out from beneath his quilt, Ginny.

She wasn't joking when she said that she would be there when he woke up. She had curled up to him closely and had an arm and a leg wrapped around him so tightly that his extremities on the right side of his body where now numb and bereft of all feeling. Her face was tilted downwards into his chest so that he couldn't see her face. As he breathed he could see her head and fall on his chest as she slept.

That's where you should be he thought to himself. Right next to my heart _._

Reaching over to the side table with his good arm he clumsily picked up his glasses. He looked across the bed through the opening in the curtains. He didn't see anyone else in the room. As he scanned the room he noticed that Ginny had apparently made herself a little nest. There where chocolate frog wrappers and half eaten apples, butter beer bottles and clothes and she had moved her trunk in as well which was overflowing with all sorts miscellaneous girl's things that Harry felt a bit uncomfortable discovering.

How long have I been asleep _?_ He pondered to himself. It couldn't have been that long otherwise Ginny would have woken him.

Looking at the mess around his bed he was oddly reminded of his room at number four privet drive, but that was a life time ago.

He liked being encircled in all these little reminders of her activity because it instilled in him a feeling of normality which he had missed when he was on his travels. Yes he thought the world is beginning to turn again.

Harry's first problem of the day was to try and get himself out of bed without waking Ginny, she looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. His solution was to gently blow on her hair so that she would unconsciously release her grip on him to investigate what it was. This worked after about three attempts and now Harry found it easy to wriggle himself free of her legs too.

Climbing out of the bed he looked back down at her sleeping form and smiled.

He felt slight embarrassed that he'd sleeping in the same bed with her, but if Mrs Weasley seemed not to mind then he couldn't think of any reason he should be shy about it.

Ginny being her typical self began to unfurl her body in the way that a cat might, stretching her limbs far and wide across the bed to occupy the vacant space he had left for her.

He drew his attention away from her momentarily to look for the watch that Mrs Weasley had given him for his 17th birthday and he found it in his trouser pocket. He held the battered watch close to his face, ten o'clock he read.

Picking up his clothes he walked into the bathroom avoiding the little obstacle course of rubbish that Ginny had left for him. He washed himself and then inspected his image in the mirror. He didn't really look any different except for a few cuts and scrapes but these would fade with time.

He eyed the clothes that Mrs Weasley had left him, they were his own so he surmised that Hermione must have given them to her to wash for him.

Having gotten dressed he left the bathroom feeling much more refreshed and walked carefully over to the still sleeping Ginny to give her a kiss. She must not have been as deeply asleep as he thought because she responded by softening her lips into his before moaning slightly and pulling the quilt over her head.

He didn't want to leave her here all alone to wake up without him but she looked like she could sleep for hours and he wanted to speak with Ron and Hermione so badly, he had been so exhausted that he didn't even think to ask Ginny about what was happening now Voldemort was dead.

When he left the dormitory and climbed down the familiar spiral steps to the Gryffindor common room he wasn't surprised to see the both of them cuddled up together on the sofa, they were the only people in the room which he though was a bit odd. Ron looked much older than he did the last time he had seen him, his eyes where set far back into his head and there were shadows underneath them too. Hermione looked equally as worn, Her long bushy hair was full of split ends and she looked as if she had been crying.

He hesitated before making his presence known because he was worried that be might be intruding on a private moment between them both. He then remembered that Ron had done just that on his birthday last year when he was getting a very special present from Ginny. He bit back the childish impulse to get him back and knocked on the wall loudly so they had some warning.

"Where is everyone" He said as he walked into the common room.

"Harry there you are we've been waiting for you practically forever" Said Hermione looking up at him with a watery smile.

"Oh err sorry I've been sleeping, where is everyone? He said again.

"Most of the students who had stayed to fight have gone home to be with their families" She said.

"Well I might of heard a few people come up earlier when I was in bed." Said Harry.

"That'll be Shamus and Dean" said Ron "McGonagall's only letting a few people up here at a time because she doesn't want us to be disturbed, she said we've earned a good rest.

"I suppose she's the headmistress now isn't she?" He asked the both of them.

Hermione answered first "Yes she was appointed headmistress again almost immediately after the battle" she said enthusiastically and Harry understood why.

He could think of no one more deserving of the post than Professor McGonagall.

"Yer well shes been waiting for it long enough" said Ron. "She's been here over forty years now".

"Oh that reminds me" said Hermione quickly cutting across Ron "Professor McGonagall said we should make our way down to her office when were ready".

"Yer I was expecting it to be honest" said Harry. He didn't want to keep Professor McGonagall waiting but there was still something he had to say.

"Umm Ron" He forced himself to look at Ron's and he took a breath "I'm so sorry about Fred".

Ron looked at him with his tired sunken eyes. "We've all lost people haven't we, it will never the be the same without him, never but he died a hero didn't he?"

It was a rhetorical question Harry Knew but he couldn't help himself silently nodding his agreement to Ron's words.

Ron stood up and Harry walked over to him and hugged him like a brother. "Your right" said Harry with a chocked voice "It will never be the same".

Hermione eyes began to swell up with tears and it was all too obviously now why she had been crying before Harry entered the room. Harry's own eyes began to run with tears as he released Ron.

Ron's eyes where the only ones still dry, perhaps because he had no more tears to shed or because he knew Fred wouldn't have wanted it.

"Let's get going shall we" said a tearful Hermione wiping her eyes dry with the end of her sleeves.

The three of them clambered through the portrait hole and made their way through the battle scarred castle. Harry noticed that all the bodies of the death eaters and their comrades had been removed presumably to somewhere out of the way and separate from the bodies of the castle defenders, who's remains where moved before he had faced Voldemort in the forbidden forest.

The castle looked worse than he thought it had on the night of the battle. He supposed this was because he was more concerned with protecting people than the stonework. Now that the battle was over a peculiar silence rang through the place, a silence that made the castle seem like it hadn't been inhabited for centuries. He didn't like it at all.

"What do you think she wants to talk to us about" said Ron.

"I don't really know" said Hermione "There must be a million things really I suppose"

"She'll probably want to give us our orders of merlin" joked Ron and all three of them laughed.

"Ah here we are, can we go up please" Harry asked the recently repaired gargoyle who was guarding the entrance to the head mistresses office.

"Of course you are expected" said the gargoyle.

"Thanks" the three of them said in unison. They made their way up the winding staircase to the door of professor McGonagall's office and Hermione knocked on the door.

"Please Enter" Said a voice that clearly belonged to their long time transfiguration teacher.

Harry, Ron and Hermione opened the door and walked into the office, the portraits on the walls were all awake and had stopped their muttering to look at them as they entered the large circular room. Sat behind the desk was professor McGonagall looking particularly care worn.

She looked as though she hadn't slept since Harry first saw her in the Ravenclaw common room and he didn't doubt it as she must have been working tirelessly while he had been asleep. A wave of sympathy washed over him all of a sudden as he realised she had presumably been doing the unenviable task of informing relatives that their loved ones had died during the battle.

She looked at the three of them with a softness in her eyes that Harry had rarely seen.

"Please take a seat" She motioned with her wand and three chairs magically moved outwards from the desk so that they had room to sit on them.

They each sat down silently waiting for her to speak. Tapping her wand on the desk a pot of tea adorned with a tartan tea cosy then appeared, accompanied by cups and a tin that Harry recognised to be the one she had offered him ginger newts from when he had yelled at Umbridge in his fifth year.

"Please help yourselves" she said kindly as she tidied the clutter of books and parchment, ink wells and quills strewn across the desk.

Ron to no surprise of Harry or Hermione placed his hand in the tin at once and pulled out a fist full of the wizarding biscuits, he let a few drop from his grasp when he saw the incredulous glare on Hermione's face.

Once they had poured themselves some tea and helped themselves to a few biscuits each the headmistress began to speak.

She drew in a breath as if deciding what to say "Let me just say that I am so very very proud of the three of you, Very proud indeed. She paused to let the words sink in.

"You have saved hundreds, possibly thousands of lives. She paused again but this time it was because she was struck dumb it seemed with emotion.

All three of them looked at their shoes and distracted themselves while professor McGonagall found her voice.

"I have asked the three of you here so that we might discuss that which is happening now, and the future."

"What is happening now professor?" Hermione asked eagerly as if this was just another transfiguration lesson.

"What is happening now Ms Granger is that the ministry of magic is as we speak being taken back under control. The Death eaters it seems had used the imperious curse to control a great many heads of department, including Pius Thickness who as you know was made the minister of magic almost as soon as the ministry had fallen last year."

This wasn't unexpected thought Harry. He knew that if Voldemort fell then the rest of his cronies wouldn't last long. This wasn't like the last time; they knew he was dead now.

"Seeing as the effects of the imperious curse cease completely upon the death of the caster I think it is safe to assume that ministry has returned somewhat to normal." "Although" She said with a tone of caution, looking at all three of them in turn. "I do not discount the possibility that there are a few bad apples who I should say were on Voldemort's side the entire time."

"Yer like Umbridge!" Exclaimed Ron angrilly. "She was sending muggleborns to Azkaban by the hundreds!"

"Ron, I don't think she knew she was working for Voldemort which actually makes her crimes more despicable in a way because she was doing them for her own bigoted reasons and not because she was afraid of the consequences if she didn't follow orders". Said Hermione.

"I am aware of what that excuse for a human being has been doing in the ministry and so is new temporary minister of magic so do not worry, justice will be served you have my word and I have heard that she was one of the first to be arrested". Said Professor McGonagall with distaste. They all knew that she had hated Umbridge just as much as they did, maybe more so.

Harry had a wonderful vision of the old toad being dragged away kicking and screaming by aurors.

"New Minister of magic?" asked Harry curiously as he hadn't even considered who the new one would be. In truth he didn't think he would even get this far so the question of who would run the ministry after he killed Voldemort was of little concern to him at the time.

"The new temporary minster of magic is Kingsley Shacklebolt" said professor McGonagall.

"What, really?" said the three of them simultaneously clearly showing their delight.

"Yes, I thought you would like that" she said smiling "He was given the post almost immediately and has put ministry forces on the task of hunting the few death eaters that escaped. We don't want any of them regrouping and causing any more misery now do we?.

"Well it looks like I might be on better terms with the ministry from now on as long as he's in charge" said Harry.

"I quite agree Harry, It's about time we had someone who knew what they were doing leading the ministry" Said McGonagall.

"But what about all those innocent people in Azkaban" said Ron "Like Luna's dad and the muggleborns?"

"Already being taken care of Mr Weasley" She replied "The ministry has started releasing all of them and with any luck there will be enough room left in their place to imprison a good many death eaters".

"And the Malfoys?" said Harry tonelessly "What's going to happen to them?"

"Well that's one of the things I wanted to discuss with you, there is no doubt that Lucius will be going straight back to Azkaban because he was supposed to be serving his sentence there anyway but as for Narcissa and Draco it unclear how complicit they were in Voldemort's crimes."

"Oh I'd say they were in pretty deep" Said Ron raising his voice with anger "Luscious for a start let Bellatrix torture Hermione half to death and Draco almost got us killed in the room of requirement".

"I think.." Harry hesitated "I think the Malfoys where being coerced, I think allot of the stuff they did was because Voldemort would have killed them if they didn't do as he said"

Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock

"I know I know he said cutting them off before they could respond. I'm not defending what they did I'm just saying what I think is true, I hate them just as much as you do its just Draco had loads of opportunities to kill me and he didn't take them and his mother actually saved my life in the forbidden forest when she lied to Voldemort's face and told him I was dead."

"But Lucius let Bellatrix torture Hermione, Harry!" said Ron incredulously.

"I KNOW" Harry Shouted in frustration, "I'm not defending him and he can rot in Azkaban for all I care, he almost got all of us killed in the department of mysteries as well I haven't forgotten. I'm just saying that his wife and son aren't as guilty as he is.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at another time" Professor McGonagall said trying to calm the mood in the room. "You will as I'm sure you've expected will be asked to testify when the Wizengamot brings up the question of the Malfoys guilt in court.

"Yes I agree" Said Hermione looking drained "Now is not the time to point fingers we need to concentrate on rebuilding wizarding society".

Both Harry and Ron let the subject go grudgingly. Harry understood Ron's reaction perfectly. They both had hated Draco Malfoy and his family ever since they had first met him in their very first year at Hogwarts and he honestly couldn't give a toss if Lucius Malfoy ended up in prison for life but he had softened his attitude to Draco after seeing him lower his wand the night Dumbledore had died but not by much.

Draco had obviously gotten too far over his head and he was being threatened with death, not just his but the death of his whole family if he didn't execute Voldemort's orders to the letter. The situation reminded him of Regulus black and how he had gotten himself far beyond his own depth too, but he had taken steps to fight Voldemort, to stop him, even going as far as sacrificing his own life to help ensure Voldemort's eventual downfall.

The whole mess made his head hurt, He found it difficult to weigh the good deeds and the evil ones and come to some sort of conclusion. How was this any of his responsibility anyway, hadn't he done enough, Let the courts sort it out on their own he thought.

"Yer let's move on from this" he said "I want to start living life and I don't want talk about death eaters anymore its making me feel bitter".

"Very well" Said Professor McGonagall simply.

"We still have to discuss how you actually killed Voldemort Harry" she said in a tone that suggested she was still in disbelief that he had managed to do it.

"Well it's a bit of a long story and it starts long before I was even born professor." Said Harry

He began telling her of what Dumbledore had shown him in Pensieve, of Riddle's family the gaunts and how they were the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. He told her of Tom Riddle's humble beginnings in the orphanage and how from a young age he exhibited clearly psychopathic tendencies.

Eventually he got to the horcruxes and how he and Dumbledore had discovered that Riddle intended to make seven of them and that he Harry had been one of them. When he came to point where he Ron and Hermione had left during the wedding he let his friends tell the story as they knew just as much as him.

McGonagall's expression grew more and more amazed as this riveting tale of adventure and danger was told.

"and then we climbed onto the dragon to escape the Gringotts vaults and it flew us straight through the ceiling into the main entrance above, before escaping through the doors. We thought we were going to die" said Hermione who told the story as if reliving it.

"My word!" professor McGonagall exclaimed looking truly shocked at their daring.

"After we managed to ditch the dragon, Harry said he saw a vision of Voldemort discovering that we knew about the horcurxes and Harry could hear his thoughts and knew that Voldemort must have stashed one of his horcruxes here at Hogwarts, but we didn't find out where exactly." Supplied Ron.

They were doing a great job at taking turns to explain the story but they were coming up to a point where Harry had to cut in because he felt he needed to explain Snape's role personally.

"When we started looking for the snake we realised that Voldemort must be keeping it with him at all times to guard it against being destroyed like the others, he thought it was his last one because he didn't know he had made me a horcrux when he tried to kill me as a baby." Harry took a gulp of tea as McGonagall waited patiently for him to continue.

"We went to the find him in the shrieking shack after I had seen him there in my head when my scar hurt again. The snake was with him and we knew the only way to make Voldemort mortal again was to kill the snake".

He told her about how he had found it enclosed in a sort of magical protective bubble and how he had overheard Snape and Voldemort talking. He told her how Voldemort wouldn't let Snape go and find him and how Voldemort thought that Snape was the master of the elder wand.

"Voldemort thought that because Snape had killed Dumbledore that meant that Snape was the master of the elder wand and that if he killed Snape then he would become its master, but as I told Voldemort and I'm sure you heard me telling him this, Snape was never the master of the elder wand because Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore on the astronomy tower last year and I disarmed Malfoy in his home when we escaped so I was the master. I didn't realise it at the time."

"That's why killing Snape didn't give him ownership and why he couldn't kill me in the forbidden forest or in the duel it wouldn't kill its master.

"So what happened after he killed Snape Harry, I seem to be missing something" said professor McGonagall. "You said that Snape was always on Dumbledore's side but you didn't seem to think so when I had last spoken to you before the battle, did you know the entire time? Was it all just an act to deceive Voldemort and the death eaters?"

"It was an act but I wasn't a part of it, I didn't know Snape was on our side" Harry said heavily. "I hated him but he was doing it all just to help me do what I had to do the whole time."

"After Voldemort had set Nagini on Snape he took the snake and left. We rushed over to him, I don't know what compelled me to because I had no reason to feel sorry for him but I just felt I had to. Snape began to cry this silvery stuff that holds memories and he made me take it. Later on during the ceasefire I emptied the memories into that pensieve over there." Harry pointed.

"What did it show you" Asked professor McGonagall curiously

"Well, I can show you if you like, I still have some of the memory".

It was about an hour later that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall came out of the pensieve each looking rather shocked except for Harry of course, he had already seen it so it wasn't as much of a surprise to him to see Snape's sad and painful past.

"That's how Dumbledore knew he could be trusted" said Hermione "Because he loved your mother Harry".

Harry nodded

"Dumbledore had known all along how powerful love could be, that it could be used to prove who you really are and who your loyal to, that's why his patronus was my mother's doe. Snape could never have betrayed us if it meant going over to Voldemort who had killed my mother" said Harry with conviction in his voice.

Professor McGonagall's usually stern face now leaked trickles of tears that she hastily rubbed away with the sleeve of her robes.

"I never knew" was all she could say as she slumped herself down into her chair whilst holding her hand to her forehead as if suffering a particularly painful migraine.

"I know" said Harry. "It was a surprise to me too".

"But you knew you were going to your death and you still went to face him" She said looking at him with shock in her eyes.

Harry had thought she was talking about Snape but it appears he was wrong.

"Uh yer I did" Harry said quietly"

Silence broke across the room and all three of them where staring at him.

Both Ron and Hermione had already known all of this but seeing it for themselves in the penseive must have impressed upon them the magnitude of what he was expected to have done.

Thankfully to Harrys relief professor McGonagall broke the silence by addressing Ron and changing the subject.

"Ronald" she said with a tone of sympathy. "I don't suppose your mother and father have arranged a funeral for your brother Fred yet have they?".

"Well, I think they want to have the funeral at the burrow. In about three days I think" said Ron with a now tortured voice.

Harry noticed that Hermione had grasped Ron's hand beneath the desk.

"Well I have already told your parents this Ronald but I will repeat myself to you, if you or your family need anything at all I would like you to tell me and I will see that you have it" said McGonagall.

"Thanks I will professor" Said Ron

"Hogwarts will of course be having its own special ceremony to say goodbye to those that we have lost and I'm sure the ministry is going to be doing something as well. You are of course all welcome to attend but don't worry you won't be expected to make any speeches unless of course you would like to," she had looked at Harry as she had said this last part and he felt uneasy at the prospect.

"I really don't think I have anything to say" said Harry with surprised.

What on earth does she want him to say Harry thought.

"Very well" She replied accepting his decision.

"Well it seems were almost finished and I'm sure all three of you would like to get back to your loved ones, incidentally Miss Granger what has been the arrangement with your family I don't recall you asking the order to protect them?"

Hermione smiled weakly "Well Professor I had to send them abroad for their own safety, to Australia in fact. I wiped their memories and implanted new ones so that they wouldn't know the difference if I… If I didn't come back to collect them.

"Merlin's beard Miss Granger that sounds like you used some awfully complicated magic" Said McGonagall clearly impressed.

"It was nothing really I just obliviated them." Said Hermione happy that her skills where being appreciated and Harry almost laughed at how she was acting just like her old self again.

"When will you being going return them to England?"

"Oh I think after Fred's funeral" said Hermione. "Perhaps after Lupin and Tonk's funeral as well when I find out when it is, I might stay in Australia for a week or two and have a holiday I could use one."

"Of course Miss Granger you deserve a break as do we all. As for Remus and Tonk's" she paused. "I have spoken to Andromeda concerning her daughter's funeral and she would like to bury her with Remus and let us not forget that Tonk's father Ted also lost his life. I expect he has already been buried."

"Now I think it's time that I speak to Harry alone if you two would be so kind" she said to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh yes of course" said Hermione looking from McGonagall to Harry. "Come on Ron" she said a she pulled ron who was trying to grab more ginger newts from the tin away from his seat.

"Well see you down stairs Harry" or at least that's what Harry thought Ron said because he was talking with a mouthful of biscuit. Harry waved them off as they left the round cluttered office.

There is the matter of.. of Remus and Tonk's child teddy. As I understand it Harry you have been made his godfather."

"Yes" Harry replied, "If Andromeda wants him to live with me I'm sure I cou…" but McGonagall interrupted him.

"There is no need for you to home him Harry, Andromeda has said that she will raise him herself but of course she would like you to be as involved in his life as much as you would like."

"Of course I want to be involved" Harry said with unashamed eagerness "I'm his Godfather and I'll make sure he grows up with everything that I didn't have."

Harry had been an orphan as well, he knew how hard it was and he was going to try his damned best to take care of his godson and give him a better childhood than he had.

McGonagall shot him an understanding smile

"Your parents would be so proud of you and so would Sirus I'm sure. Being a Godparent won't be easy Harry but I have no doubt that you will be very good at it." She paused and seemed to consider him for a while.

"I remember when you first came to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, look at you now" she sighed.

"I will let Andromeda know that you want to play a part in teddy's life, I expect you will be able to see him soon once we have dealt with the sad business of his parent's funerals. Such a tragedy. Not unlike what you have suffered yourself, I can think of no one more suitable than you to look after the boy's interests as he grows up. At least now that Voldemort is dead there will be no more broken families."

She looked over at the picture of Dumbledore who had apparently been listening to the whole meeting. She looked back at Harry.

"Before you go we need to talk about your aunt uncle and cousin"

"What about them" Said Harry with as much disinterest as possible.

"I think it would be a good idea if you escort them back to their home" she said

"What on earth for? Cant they find their own way home?"

"Harry… You may not have any love for them or even like them but listen to me when I say that family no matter how distant or how much bad blood there is between you is immensely important. Im sure Dumbledore would say the same thing if he were here"

"Why yes Minerva, I whole heartedly agree" said a voice on the wall.

Professor McGonagall flushed pink and turned around the face Dumbledore's portrait.

"Oh dear sorry Albus I keep forgetting your over there, I've only had the office two days."

"No need to apologise Minerva it happens to the best of us" Dumbledore chuckled in his portrait.

McGonagall turned back to Harry

"Well as you can see Harry, professor Dumbledore certainly agrees with me.

"Oh alright I'll take them back to privet drive but I really doubt they will even care that I'm alive."

"I don't think that's true, they took you in after all. Some wounds take a very long time to heal but there is love there Harry over wise I don't think the charm that protected you would have worked as effectively. Love and bitterness it seems can coexist together without cancelling each other out."

"You seem to know an allot about the Dursleys professor" said Harry suspiciously.

"Yes, Dumbledore has kept me informed of their treatment of you over the years. If I could have Harry, I would have had you moved to the burrow as soon as you started school but the charm would have broken if had I'm sorry to say. Hestia Jones has kept me informed of how they are doing in their safe house, she is really started to lose her wits with them."

"Yer sounds like them" said Harry sympathetically "I understand why I had to live with them and I understand why my aunt treats me like she does its suppressed jealously for my mother being a witch. I kind of feel sorry for her now but I still don't like her."

"Yes well I repeat some wounds take a long time to heal" said McGonagall softly.

She looked at her watch.

"Right then I think it's about time we brought this meeting to a close Harry, we haven't discussed everything of course but we have plenty of time to talk in the coming weeks."

Harry stood to leave and as he did so they both stared at each other before Professor McGonagall walked quickly around her desk and gave him one of her rare hugs which he returned.

"Well done Harry, you've made us all proud."

They released and Harry gave a smile to Dumbledore who winked at him and he heading to the door to leave.

"Oh I almost forgot" said Professor McGonagall picking up her wand from the desk. "We mustn't forget about Professor Snape's Portrait." And with a swishing of her wand Snape's pallid appearance began to form on a blank canvas that was hung next to Dumbledore's portrait. Harry watched as Snape's image materialized in front of him. Snape's expression was not his usual emotionless grimace but something that oddly reminded him of happiness, not a smile because his mouth was as flat as ever but his eyes seemed softer, more bright and it made him look ten years younger.

Harry walked over to the portrait not quite knowing what to say.

"Umm Hello Professor".

"Potter" Snape replied in his usual tone

"I just wanted to umm thank you for everything you did for me and for what you did… sir". He added at the end.

"Well potter I can see that you have shed some of your impertinence and your thanks are but a start I suppose"

Snape hadn't changed very much Harry thought but it was probably as close to a pleasant conversation with Severus Snape as he was going to get so he tried not to be offended, in fact he wanted to laugh.

Harry smiled and bid his goodbye to Snape and then turned and said goodbye to McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait as well. As he bid his farewell he realised that he had felt a little better than he had before he had entered, a little less weight was on his shoulders even though he had more responsibility now. Not wanting to dwell too much on what lay ahead he turned his thoughts to how hungry he was and he joined Ron and Hermione at the foot of the stairs and left to get something to eat.

A/N so this chapter took me ages to write I know, sorry about that but I have to work allot at the moment. I would love to be able to write a chapter a week but that might not be possible. I also understand that some of you might think the pacing of the story is a little slow (I think so too) but I'd rather it we too slow than too fast.

If any of you have any suggestions on how the story should progress, please message me your ideas and If I like them I will use them and credit you of course. Like I said before constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited and reviewed it really gives me boost. Next chapter will be done within two weeks and I'm hoping to increase the pace a little and maybe add a bit of drama or conflict bit to be honest I have no idea how I'm going to do that yet so like I said Ideas are welcome.

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, Hermione and professor McGonagall where all standing encircled around Dumbledore's desecrated tomb. The white marble cover that they had witnessed being laid a year ago was broken in two and had been ejected feet from the tomb.

Voldemort had broken into Dumbledore's final resting place as if he were a child raiding his piggy bank.

It was despicable to Harry that Dumbledore, the man who had guided him and taught him since he was a boy, who had moulded and shaped him, the man who had been his mentor should suffer such an indignity. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't have cared, Dumbledore probably would have laughed it off. He wasn't such a proud man to care about such trivial things as his grave.

"Shall we do it then" said Harry to no one in particular.

There was a murmur of assent around the circle. Harry looked at Hermione who has white faced and looking as though she was fighting back tears, Ron on the other hand was much more successful at maintaining a brave face which Harry suspected was for Hermione's sake.

Taking the elder wand from beneath his robes he looked at it. It was long and ridged with little bumps along its length. It didn't particularly look all that powerful Harry thought to himself but then he remembered back to the battle of the department of mysteries, when Dumbledore had taken care of the death eaters as easily as flicking his wrist. The wand chooses the wizard echoed in his mind.

He reached into the marble tomb and delicately placed the elder wand back into Dumbledore's pale white fingers. He forced himself to look at his former headmaster's body, it still looked so life like that he could have been sleeping.

"I think it will be safe with him" Hermione whispered to Harry. "We can put some protective charms on the tomb so that no one can break it open again".

"I think that is a good idea miss Granger" supplied professor McGonagall.

"What so you mean that his tomb was unprotected when Voldemort smashed his way in there" said Ron with incredulity.

"Well Mr Weasley , we didn't imagine that there was anything in Dumbledore's tomb worth stealing , we didn't know that Dumbledore possessed the elder wand." McGonagall took a deep sigh "We also didn't think anyone would do anything so disgustingly dishonourable as break into professor Dumbledore's tomb, it was naive of me to think Voldemort wouldn't sink so low but I didn't think he had any reason to do it either".

Hermione came to her defence immediately,

"It's not your fault professor, it isn't normally necessary to protect people graves from attack."

"Yer and I don't think it would have stopped him anyway" added Harry.

Professor McGonagall put on a forced smile.

"Yes I suppose there is truth in that" she said

"Anyway I think we should seal the tomb back up now before anyone sees us" Said McGonagall. "Perhaps though before we do we should hold a few moments silence".

The four of them joined hands and looked down at the body. Harry took his few moments to reflect on his best memories of Dumbledore, he wanted to think of a happy memory, one that would end this tragic affair on a more positive note, one particular memory came to mind. It was of when he had awoken after facing Voldemort in his first year, Dumbledore was there waiting for him, Harry remembered how his headmaster had tried a Bertie botts every flavour bean for the first time since he was a child and he had the misfortune of picking an earwax flavoured one.

A small smile crept onto Harrys face as he remembered this small instance of humour but it was gone almost a quickly as it came, there was only sadness now.

"Lets do it professor, lets put him back to rest" he said looking up at McGonagall.

All four of them raised their wands and pointed them at the shattered marble cover.

"Reparo". The tombs cover immediately reformed as good as the day it was laid and in exactly the same place glistening white, reflecting the four of their images back at them.

As Harry walked back to the castle he felt comforted that at least this was now done. The wand was returned to its proper place and all he had to do was die a natural death to ensure that the trail of blood ended with him just like Dumbledore had intended to do himself. With Voldemort now gone he felt his chances of this happening where pretty reasonable.

There was still plenty to do however and he really didn't want to think about Freds funeral or anyone else's for that matter, it was all rather too raw, too fresh a wound and he had this guilty feeling that he didn't have any right to feel grief as it had been his delayed action, his failure to hand himself over that may have cost Fred his life. He remembered seeing Mrs Weasley cowering at the sight of the boggart in Grimmauld place, it had shown her worst fear, the deaths of her children and he knew that although most of them had survived that the death of Fred would change everything especially for George, poor George.

"Actually I think I'd like to go for a walk" Harry said to his companions "alone".

Ron gave him a look that clearly expressed his concern, Harry had the distinct impression that Ron knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Harry mate I don't think you should, you should stay with us, were going to go inside and meet up with the mum and the others"

"No really its ok ill come and join you later I just want a walk"

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm gesturing him to leave Harry be and he nodded, turned and left Harry alone in the grounds.

He walked away from them towards Hagrid's Hut. He thought it would be best to go and see Hagrid before he left for the Burrow tonight.

Walking towards the edge of the forbidden forest Harry came upon the remains of Hagrid's hut, it was almost entirely destroyed with burnt columns of timber sticking out of it in different places and mounds of what where once Hagrid's possessions were scattered around randomly. Hagrid and Grawp where busy lifting the beams out of the debris and were piling them up on a mound of wood they had put aside.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called out.

"Oh ello arry" Hagrid called out cheerfully. "Didn't think you'd still be ere, thought you were going back to the Weasley's."

"I am" said Harry. "I'm leaving tonight. Hagrid what happened to your house did it get destroyed in the battle?"

"I it did, death eaters set it on fire ruddy cowards. McGonagall should be able to fix it once me and Grawpy ere have cleared the spot.

"Do you want any help? I can clear it allot faster with magic."

"That would be wonderful arry,"

Harry raised his wand and levitated the rubble and wood away from the foundations, it only took about two minutes".

"That's lovely, thanks arry. Id offer you a cuppa tea but y'know."

Harry laughed "Yer don't worry about it."

"I'm proud of you arry" said Hagrid spontaneously

"I knew you could do it, made of strong stuff you are, like yer mum n dad. Dumbledore would have been proud too I'm sure of it and Sirius".

Harry let Hagrid's words wash over him like warm water. He was trying his best not to be heartened because he still felt that he could have done more, saved more lives but he couldn't help but feel better after talking with Hagrid probably because he knew that Hagrid was a terrible liar and that his words of praise where genuine and not meant to lessen his guilt for in Hagrid's eyes he was guiltless.

They had cleared and sorted all of the debris and sat down on the grass talking about what they had been doing in the last year. Hagrid told Harry all about the support Harry potter party he had thrown and how he and Grawpe ,Fang and Buckbeack had had to go on the run to escape the death eaters. Harry told him of how he Ron and Hermione had infiltrated the ministry of magic and how they had been forced to keep moving up and down the country to avoid capture.

Hagrid was hanging on his every word clearly amazed at what the trio had managed to accomplish on their travels.

Harry sat up from the ground and brushed some of the grass of his clothes when he saw a long mane of red hair bobbing its way towards him. There was only one person this could be. Harry said his fair wells to Hagrid, Grawpe and fang and made his way to meet Ginny across the grounds where he hugged her. Walking back to the castle she took his hand and they made their way inside to join the others.

Coming back to the Burrow was a marvellous thing to Harry, he had longed to come back here ever since the wedding and he was pleased to see that not a thing had changed save a thin layer of dust that had accumulated since the Weasleys had been forced to vacate the cozy dwelling for their own safety.

They arrived by floo powder in the large fireplace in the kitchen carrying everything they had brought with them. Harry had arrived just after Mr Weasley who had smiled at him and helped him with his things.

"Yes there we are Harry, home again at last" he said with a watery smile.

Harry returned the smile and walked out of the fire place to give the other room to floo in.

One after the other the rest of the family appeared in a flash of green flame. First came Ron then Hermione followed by George, Ginny, Percy then came bill, Fleur then charley then finally Mrs Weasley.

Harry couldn't help notice how George looked rather lonely without his twin. He supposed that was because he was so used to seeing them together that Fred's absence seemed to create a terrible vacuum. George looked like he had lost some of his humour, some of his joyfull character now that Fred was no longer with them and it broke Harry's heart to see this.

Mrs Weasley shook the soot from her robe and put on what she must have thought was her bravest face and went silently across her kitchen using her wand to charm the dust off of her beloved pots and pans.

Mr Weasley gave everyone a grave expression and in an undertone he explained that Molly just needed a bit of time to recover. He ushered them all into the living room where he summoned a bottle of fire whiskey from one of the cupboards and some glasses, he filled each one and handed them out. When he got to Ginny's he gave her a small wink.

"Don't tell your mother"

She took her glass and sat down beside Harry on the sofa the others where sat down where there was room or simply standing looking rather sombre. Mr Weasley had poured himself and Molly a glass each and he went into the kitchen to comfort her.

Mr Weasley was acting incredibly brave. He had lost his son and many of his friends in the preceding days yet he just kept on going and Harry was amazed at his inner strength, At his selflessness and of course his love for his family.

Ron had decided it was about time the silence that permeated the room ended.

"To Fred" he said as he lifted his glass. Ginny raised her glass too and said "To Remus and Tonks aswell" then Bill raised his and said "Damn it to all of them" and all of them raised their glasses once more and drank deeply of the golden liquid. Harry felt his insides burn as the whiskey made its way down his throat.

He looked at Ginny who had downed hers much quicker than he had done before hiccupping suddenly, she blushed and as she saw Harry looking at her.

"I've never had any before" she said as she winced.

"You sure" said Harry jokingly and he tapped the rim of his glass on hers.

"I've got an Idea" said Ron who immediately sprang up from his chair nearly knocking Hermione to the floor. Hermione who has nursing her drink slowly had pretty much inhaled the whole glass out of panic and started coughing furiously.

"Oh err sorry Mione" Ron said as he pulled her to her feet patting her on the back.

"What iz it Ron" said Fleur.

"The wizarding wireless " said Ron "We should have a listen and see what's going on.

"Good idea" said Bill "I think we could do with a bit of information".

Ron navigated his way around the packed room to the ancient looking wireless and started twisting dials and tuning the radio.

"Ha I think I've got it" as soon as he had said it the room was filled with the unfamiliar voice of the news wizard.

 _"Today witches and wizards is a truly joyous day as we celebrate the defeat of You Know W.. oh what does it matter anymore VOLDEMORT"_ said the news wizard laughing manically in reckless abandon. Apparently the old order of things had been thrown out entirely if people were bold enough to say the name now. " _You see Camilla I said it and you owe me a galleon"_ said the wireless wizard apparently to a colleague. " _Yes it is true folks VOLDEMORT is no more, he's dead and he was killed judging by recent reports by none other than the chosen one the so called undesirable number one Harry James Potter!._

 _The dark lord himself was defeated as our sources inform us at a truly monumentally battle that took place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry just two days ago in a duel between himself and none other than the boy who lived._

 _Celebrations are currently underway as Diagon ally has been crowded with party goers who have been at it non stop ever since the news broke."_

 _"_ Bloody hell" said Ron and George simultaneously.

Everyone in the room shot excited looks at each other.

"It was like this the last time" said Bill wisely "Just after he tried to kill Harry as a baby but I bet it'll be even crazier than before".

"Of course it is" said Hermione who looked as though she was trying her best not to bring back up her Fire Whiskey, "This time he's gone for good, there's even body to prove it".

 _"Hold on a second folks were getting a statement from the minister of magic himself live and direct by floo network"._

 _"Good to day you all"_ said the deep powerful voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. _"It is my great pleasure to inform the wizarding community that the war is now officially over and that the death eater coup has been purged from the ministry._

 _This war has cost many many innocent lives both magical and muggle. It has been fought with tremendous bravery and sacrifice and with great humanity to ensure the downfall of the one who called himself Lord Voldemort. We have suffered tragic losses this past year as did we the first time we had to confront this evil but there are certainly those who have fought the hardest and who have saved the rest of us from oppression and even extermination by the death eaters and their leader. I am of course talking about Harry Potter and his Friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley._

Harry Coughed, he wasn't expecting the minister for magic to openly praise him like this on the radio, it was all too much. He looked at Ron who's mouth had fell opened in disbelief. Hermione was silent but her eyes betrayed a look shock and Harry knew why. Harry who had been used to fame for his entire wizarding life had often forgotten that his two best friends in the whole world where complete strangers to public acknowledgement at least the positive kind, the kind that didn't drip maliciously from the pages of the daily prophet courtesy of a certain Rita Skeeter.

"Well said Ron proudly, it almost makes me wish Lockhart was still sane so I could rub it in his smarmy self-worshipping face, maybe ill even get on the chocolate frog car…"

"SHHH" Said Ginny "Im trying to listen".

Kingsley was still speaking

 _"Of course we mustn't forget that all though today will undoubtedly mark a great victory for the wizarding population we cannot and must not forget that the price we have paid is tragic, we have lost hundreds of witches and wizards of all bloods and that's not to mention the muggle death toll which is of course just as tragic."_

The room felt like it was devoid of colour to Harry as he saw the faces of the fallen swim past his vision. Looking around the room at his friends he could tell that he was not the only one with these thoughts. He felt a soft hand slide effortlessly into his own and he looked down to see Ginny's soft hand in his. She rested her head on his shoulder as if trying to comfort him and seek comfort at the same time.

 _"This is still a time for celebration I should add" said Shackelbolt "I wouldn't want to spoil anyone's party because merlin knows we haven't had anything to celebrate in a good long while but I must remind each and every listener that we must not break the international statute of secrecy it is vitally important that we practice caution and responsibility especially around muggles."_

The news wizard returned to the microphone after the minister had concluded his public address. Ron walked up to the wireless and switched it off when a cauldron full of hot strong love started playing.

Just then Mr Weasley poked his head into the living room and beckoned for them all to come in to the kitchen for some stew that Mr Weasley had made. Harry was relieved to see that Mrs Weasley looked a little more cheered up but he could tell she had been crying, no doubt about Fred. Percy walked over to her and kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her, no one said a word about it and it was if he had never left home.

Harry and Ron sat down at the table next to each other, as the rest took their places. Ron leaned in to Harry and whispered.

"So what now, do you think you'll be staying with us from now on".

"Well yer I suppose I mean I'm not going back to the Dursely's any time soon" and then he remembered. He had agreed to go and help bring them home to privet drive and he slapped his face for forgetting.

"What is it".

"I told McGonagall id go and escort the Dursley's home from their safe house." Said Harry with as much loathing as he could inject into his voice.

"You didn't" said Ron indignantly "I don't remember you saying anything like that".

"It was after you and Hermione left the office Ron"

"Don't see why you agreed to it to be honest Harry it's not like they'd appreciate it anyway"

"Yes I know Ron I did live with them for most of my life, professor McGonagall persuaded me, she said family is important, seriously you kill one dark wizard and she expects the whole world to change its unbelievable"

Ron made a slight snort of agreement "Yer and as the next thing you'll be asked to marry moaning myrtle".

"He better not or I'll make sure he fits in that U-bend" said Ginny who was listening.

Harry turned and gave her a I'd like to see you try look but she countered it with a mischievous smile and that hard blazing look of hers that made it hard to tell to what extent she was joking. An idea shot across Harry's mind.

"Ginny would you like to come with me to take the Dursleys home?" The words had escaped his lips before he could think of whether or not this was in fact a good idea, if the past was any indication then introducing the Dursleys to another Weasley might not end very well especially after the whole Fred and George fiasco with the Tongue tonne toffees.

Ginny looked momentarily surprised but her expression soon softened into small smile which Harry took for a yes.

Later that day.

Harry and Ginny where by the front door to the Burrow putting on their coats and getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ginny?" said Harry with a questioning look "I don't think you've met them before but they aren't exactly the loveliest people".

"Oh I'll be alright, I'm sure I can keep my temper with them. You did it for all these years so why shouldn't I be able to."

"Well I did blow up my aunt" said Harry with a roguish grin on his face.

Ginny smiled at him. "Well I suppose we will have to rely on each other to stop ourselves blowing up anymore aunts."

The image of aunt petunias bonny body expanding like a balloon danced in front of his vision and he laughed.

"Ok were going to have to appareate to where Dedalus and Hestia have been keeping them, I got an owl yesterday telling me it's at this address in… well the middle of nowhere." said Harry pulling out the piece of parchment to show her.

"Try and commit it to memory like you did with grimmauld place, so that we can see through the enchantments they've put up to protect the house".

Ginny read the parchment carefully and look up, gave Harry a nod and grasped his hand. Harry opened the door and as soon as he and Ginny stepped out of the front door… Flash! A bright smoky flash of light temporarily blinded both Harry and Ginny. "What the.." exclaimed Harry as he rubbed his eyes. As soon as his vision returned the source of the flash became abundantly clear as he saw a row of cameras in front of a crowd of about fifteen people about fifty feet away at the boundary of the property, just outside the protective enchantments designed to keep unwanted people out.

"Oh god it's the press said Ginny" worriedly as she shielded her eyes from an onslaught of yet more camera flashes.

"Mr Potter sir do you have any comment on your recent victory over you know who at the battle of Hogwarts?" said a tall skinny pencil necked man with quick quotes quill already touching parchment.

"I uh,,," said Harry who was completely unprepared by all of these people suddenly pouncing on him.

"What about this young lady Mr potter is she your girlfriend" said a news witch who learned in as far as she could so that she could stay in front of the other reporters who were clambering ask their own questions.

Harry was just wondering how on earth these people had managed to find him when he alluded capture for a whole year when Mrs Weasley pushed passed Harry and Ginny from behind. She was holding her wand in one hand and a large wooden rolling pin in the other.

"Harry, Ginny inside, I'll take care of this".

They both walked back into the house through the kitchen door and that's when it started.

"I AM GOING TO GIVE ALL OF TOU TEN SECONDS TO GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE OR I WILL START CASTING HEXES!" Shouted a furious Mrs Weasley at the top of her voice. The last time Harry had heard her volume reach these heights was when she had send Ron a howler in their second year.

"5,4,3 IM BEING SERIOUS YOU KNOW 2" and then they started to move and Harry didn't blame them because Mrs weasley who may be very kind and very forgiving was still not someone who it would be wise to cross. The reporters and News wizards backed away and started apperating away with loud cracks that echoed off of the hills surrounding the house.

Mrs weasley walked in and wiped her brow looking like she was in the process of calming herself down but was not entirely there yet.

"Harry, Ginny you must be more careful" she said with urgency in her voice. "Its absolute bedlam out there at the moment. Harry dear and I'm afraid that every reporter in the county will be trying to get a picture of you".

Harry felt that seeing as he had been a target for the newspapers his whole life he above most people could understand the annoyance of constantly being written about or followed by unwanted vultures trying to pry personal information out of him.

"I know Mrs Weasley but I didn't think they'd be lying in wait only a few feet from the front door"

Mrs Weasley sighed and looked out the window.

"It's not your fault dear, I'm just worried about your safety, if these dreadful reporters keep advertising where you are in the daily prophet every other day then it wouldn't be hard for any surviving death eaters to track you down."

"Uh yer" said Harry who hadn't considered that, as far as he was concerned once Voldemort was dead then that was it, job done and nothing but a peaceful existence from now on but it seemed he was being rather naïve"

Ginny decided she had been quiet for long enough "Mum do you think we'll be safe if we use the back door instead its much less exposed."

"Yes dear maybe" she said slowly as she thought about it "but make sure you apparate quickly" she said turning to Harry who was of age and the only one who could successfully apparate.

Harry nodded then Mrs Weasley gave him a firm hug the kissed her daughter on the cheek before walking out of the room She popped her head back around the door "I expect you both back before dinner, and Harry dear please look after Ginny".

"Of course I will Mrs Weasley don't.." but before he could finish his sentence Ginny had elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I can take care of my self-thanks" she said waspishly and Harry nodded his apology still bent over in pain.

They both silently and very hastily sneaked out of the back door under the invisibility cloak.

"Ok here we go are you ready Ginny" Harry whispered somewhat unnecessarily for there was no one in sight.

"Yes let's just go we've wasted enough time already"

And just like that Harry held Ginny's arm and CRACK they dissaperated.

A/N

Hey all, so sorry that I haven't followed up on this story in months, I'm not going to lie I've been incredibly lazy and to be honest it does take a lot of my time to write and come up with ideas. I'm pretty much making it up as I go along but I do have general outline for the story.

By the way thank you all of you who have followed/faved and reviewed this story it really helped motivate me to continue and I will defiantly be writing more and hopefully much more quickly. I think the next chapter is going to be really fun as Ginny has never met the Dursleys before and we all know how it usually goes when these red headed encounters happen… not very well but hopefully very entertaining. Seriously though don't fuck with Ginny and don't fuck with Harry in front of Ginny and visa versa I suppose.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly anticipating the next one. I'm trying to find time to write so fingers crossed it will be done before the end of February. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

rrHaarry


End file.
